La promesa de Penélope
by Shiorita
Summary: ¿Qué se necesita para enfrentarse a los errores y acabar con el peso de la soledad? Quizás solo haga falta el poder de una promesa. Fic respuesta al reto pareja extrañas del foro Dramione. Spoilers. One.shot Percy&Penélope.


Hola de nuevo. Como no sé si la mayoría os habréis leído ya el 7º sigo poniendo lo de Spoilers.

Bueno, este fic es en respuesta al reto de Parejas Extrañas (aunque ésta es canon) de Dryadeh del foro Dramione.

Link (ponerlo sin espacios) http:// www. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 24064/ 3996938 /1/

Recomendación musical: Show me the meaning of being lonely. Backstreet Boys

¡Que os guste!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La promesa de Penélope

Afuera el cielo amenaza con ponerse a llover pero dentro todo está calmado. Hay una calma efímera y mentirosa, bajo la amenaza del miedo y del horror. Nadie trabaja a gusto en el Ministerio, todos saben que puede ser su último día.

El despacho está vacío y en la mesa algunos papeles están esparcidos con un ligero desorden. Percy entra pausadamente por la puerta y la cierra despacio, sin hacer ruido. Camina hasta su estudio y se sienta posando una mano llena de fotocopias en la superficie de la mesa. La otra mano busca una pluma de águila que suele tener por ahí encima.

No suele ser desordenado, más bien es todo lo contrario: pulcro y cuidadoso. Siempre le ha gustado tener cada cosa en su sitio porque así la encontrará cuando la busque. Pero últimamente las cosas no son como siempre ha conocido.

Está en plena guerra y él no quiere unirse a ningún bando. Inexorablemente así solo morirá pero ya no sabe qué es lo que quiere de verdad. Bueno, eso es lo que él dice pero se engaña. Se miente así mismo. Sabe que lo que más le gustaría es que todo fuera como antes.

Incluso ahora, con la batalla final tan cerca –porque sabe que pronto va a suceder- quiere que todo sea como lo conoció. Quiere volver a abrazar a sus padres, a enfadarse con los gemelos, a reñir a sus hermanos pequeños, a hablar con Hermione de cosas serias. Y sobre todo quiere volver a besar a Penélope.

Pero tras ese gran error suyo que cometió no conoce forma de recuperar el pasado. Ella se fue poco después de que él abandonara a su familia; descubrió que había cambiado y no tuvo valor para seguir con él.

Eso le dolió en lo más profundo pues él la quería muchísimo. Siempre se imaginó el futuro con ella, pero su orgullo pudo más y no se lo dijo a nadie. Se convirtió en un fantasma, en una marioneta. Porque a los títeres se les dicen qué hacer, no piensan, no sienten. Y así tampoco sufren.

Pero Percival Ignatus Weasley no nació para ser marioneta y lo sabe. Sabe también que algún día volverá a ser el de antes, pero no sabe cuando y eso le da mucho miedo. Porque aunque fuera él mismo, si estuviera solo, ya nada tendría sentido. Y por ello, llora. Llora por dentro sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Porque está solo.

0o0o0o

Penélope era la esposa de Ulises. El rey de Ítaca pasó muchos años lejos de su patria, de su esposa y de su hijo. Pero ella siempre le esperó, siempre buscó la forma de no abandonarle porque sabía que él regresaría.

Penélope Clearwater aprendió de pequeña el significado de su nombre aunque nunca le dio importancia. Hasta que descubrió que ella también era como la reina griega.

Su amor se había alejado de ella, pero ella aún le quería. No había podido besar o sentir a otro hombre desde que se habían separado. Habían sido tres años en los que la soledad y el desasosiego le pesaron más que otra cosa. Sus besos, sus caricias… todo ello se evaporó.

Él había cambiado, ya no era el mismo; pero ella sabía que algún día se arrepentiría y volvería a ser el de antes.

Y ese día había llegado.

0o0o0o

Al otro lado del despacho una mano llama a la puerta. Percy levanta la cabeza de su estudio y tras un atisbo de temor por quién pudiera ser invita al extraño a entrar. Penélope avanza hacia él cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Hola. –murmura quedamente

Percy levanta la cabeza y la mira sin dar crédito a lo que ve. Ahí está ella, con el cabello liso mecido por el viento, sus ojos de un brillo apagado –de lo cual él es el único culpable- y su rostro pálido y ovalado.

Se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a ella susurrando asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha visto alguien? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Muchas veces se ha imaginado una escena parecida, pero con diferentes detalles. Él trabajando, y ella yendo a buscarle tras una dura jornada. Después los dos se van juntos a su casa como una pareja de recién casados. Pero eso es solo un sueño y sabe que nunca sucederá. Han pasado demasiadas cosas.

-¿A qué has venido?- su voz suena más hosca de lo que pretende pero no tiene tiempo de avergonzarse. Ella le contesta enseguida:

-A buscarte.

No sabe qué decir. Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿Todavía le queda otra oportunidad? ¿Podrá ser el de antes? ¿Ella lo ayudará? ¿O quizás esté deduciendo demasiado rápido?

-¿Para qué?- Quiere saber el porqué pero no se atreve. Aún no.

-Se está librando la batalla final, en Hogwarts. Toda tu familia está ahí y también tus sueños.

Percy niega con pesar, ella no entiende nada.

-Ya no es mi familia.

-¡Eso es una tontería! Percy, sabes que sí que lo es.

No, ella no lo comprende. Ya no lo quieren, su padre le odia y sus hermanos también. Su madre es la única que sigue mandándole regalos de Navidad y por cumpleaños. Pero él es demasiado cobarde para regresar ¿Por qué el Sombrero le colocó en Gryffindor? Él no es valiente… sólo es un estúpido orgulloso.

-Percy…- Penélope le llama de nuevo. No se da por vencida a la primera y eso a Percy le agrada. Le da la sensación de que a ella aún le importa, que aún le quiere. Y aunque se lo agradece desde lo más profundo del corazón no tiene valor para decírselo. –Aún hay esperanza.

Percy le da la espalda y camina hacia la ventana. El Londres muggle que ve está triste. Ya no hay niños gritando, ni pájaros trinando; ya no se cuelan los aromas de la primavera por la ventana ni gente caminando por las calles. El cielo está gris; el aire, espeso; el sol, opaco. El mundo está triste y él también. La vida les ha borrado la alegría y ninguno de los dos sabe cómo encontrarla de nuevo.

-No puedo volver- las palabras se le escapan sin querer, en un tono tan bajo que no cree que Penélope le haya oído.

Pero sí lo ha hecho y se acerca hasta él. Las manos de Percy descansan al lado de su cuerpo, flácidas; pero Penélope le coge la mano derecha. Entrelaza sus finos dedos entre los de él y le obliga a girarse hacia ella. Él gira sus hombros pero mantiene la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Penélope sonríe. Es una pequeña mueca en su rostro suave pero sus ojos empiezan a recuperar el brillo que hace tiempo perdieron. Acerca su otra mano al mentón de Percy y alza su cara.

Están cara a cara pero la mirada de Penélope le hace daño y Percy cierra los ojos. Las pestañas de Percy están húmedas y él sabe que no va a aguantar mucho más. Con el segundo apretón que le envía Penélope la primera lágrima se escapa y recorre sus mejillas. Después de la primera cae la segunda, y la tercera, y la cuarta. Penélope deja correr unas cuantas, hasta que al final deja la barbilla de Percy para correr tras ellas. Las atrapa entre sus yemas y se las queda para ella. Percy abre los ojos y la mira directamente.

-Hace un tiempo te prometí que nunca te abandonaría. Y no lo he hecho.

Es un suspiro leve, tan suave como su aroma. Pero a Percy le duele el corazón al escucharlo, porque tiene miedo de que no sea verdad. La quiere demasiado para volver a perderla. Nota un pequeño tirón en su mano derecha y sabe que ella se ha puesto de puntillas. Su otra mano le coloca hacia atrás un mechón de su pelo y segundos más tarde nota una ligera presión en sus labios. Los labios de Penélope son tan finos como siempre y saben a canela. Tienen una textura parecida a la de su piel, pero más frágil y Percy le devuelve el beso con cuidado, como si temiera romperlos.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la besa y siente cómo algo se revuelve dentro de él. Le ha echado mucho de menos pero no tiene agallas para decirle todo lo que siente. Aún así su brazo libre rodea los hombros de la muchacha y la atrae hacia él. Sin romper el beso los dos separan sus manos hasta llegar a fundirse en un abrazo.

Al final se alejan unos milímetros y se miran con una tímida sonrisa bañando sus rostros.

-Gracias.- susurra Percy sin saber qué más añadir. No quiere estropear el momento.

Ella sonríe de nuevo, enseñando esta vez sus blancos dientes, y cogiendo de la mano a Percy se acerca hasta la puerta. Asoma la cabeza, mira a ambos lados y al final se decide por salir. Percy la sigue sin decir nada, sin mirar a ninguna parte –sólo puede verla a ella-, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pero cuando salen a la calle, cuando se preparan para aparecerse en Hogsmeade siente el impulso de hacerlo. Abraza su pequeño cuerpo y sosteniendo en sus manos su cara le mira a los ojos.

-Penélope, te amo.- y vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella en otro cálido beso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En fin, ¿qué os pareció? Nunca se me había ocurrido esta pareja, supongo por que es canon, porque como dice Sofis yo tengo la mente perversa. Bueno, ya me diréis.


End file.
